Sasuke-sensei, I LOVE YOU!
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Naruto jatuh cinta pada guru baru di sekolahnya! Jadi pengagum rahasia dadakan pula! Bagaimana ceritanya! Shortfic! Mind to RnR?


**Sasuke-sensei, I LOVE YOU!**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Pair: sasunaru*always

Rate: T *well, I don't know how to make a fanfiction ini rate M. Tell me how to begin.

Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU and manymore.

**Sasuke-sensei, I LOVE YOU!**

Jika saja pagi itu hujan tak mengurungnya dan membuatnya berangkat ke sekolah lebih lama sepuluh menit dari biasa, ia mungkin tak akan tiba dengan seragam lusuh bersama beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh dari bebas menutupi wajah, dan jangan lupakan napas memburu berasap dari hidungnya. Membuka pintu kelas dengan terengah-engah dan tatapan bingung. Sebaliknya, ia mendapat tatapan prihatin dari teman-temannya, dan tatapan nyalang dari guru matematikanya. Ini sudah kali sepuluh Naruto terlambat dalam bulan ini. Dan tatapan itu, mengerikan. Naruto merasa akan segera buta jika berlama-lama beradu tatap dengan guru bermasker itu.

Jika saja pagi itu kereta tiba lebih awal dan tak ada gerbong yang rusak, mungkin ia tak akan melewatkan lima belas menit pertama pelajaran matematika dan harus berdiri di depan kelas dengan satu kaki terangkat dan dua tangan menggantung di telinga. Menjadikan dirinya badut gratis untuk menghibur hati teman-temannya yang mulai jenuh dengan angka-angka maupun serentetan rumus di papan tulis.

Tetapi, jika semua hal – atau lebih tepatnya sebut saja kesialan – itu tidak terjadi, ia tak akan sesenang ini.

Berdiri sendiri di depan kelas dengan posisi artistic, Naruto masih bisa tersenyum sumringah. Pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu tak dapat menyembunyikan raut merah muda yang sedari tadi masih menjalar dari pipi hingga pipi. Bukan karena menjadi pajangan gratis di kelasnya, tapi karena hal lain. Sekalipun pagi tadi ia harus berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta dan lengan baju yang tersangkut pintu, tak mampu menghilangkan rasa aneh beserta seolah ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di cangkang rusuknya.

Dia. Pemuda dengan kaca mata tipis yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung serta penampilan yang tidak bisa dibilang sembarangan, disempurnakan dengan kulit putih dan tubuh tegap. Dengan kemeja biru muda yang terlihat amat licin dan penampilan yang super rapi, Naruto terpana. Pemuda yang ia lihat tengah membaca buku sekalipun berdesakan di atas gerbong kereta yang sama seperti yang ia tumpangi. Naruto benar-benar terpesona.

Setelah hampir satu jam berdiri di depan kelas, Naruto bisa bernapas lega. Meskipun ia harus merasakan pegal yang amat sangat, setidaknya ia tak harus terus menerus mendapat kikikan dari kawan-kawannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian seluruh siswa diminta berkumpul di aula. Naruto hampir saja berteriak frustasi jika saja sahabatnya, Kiba tidak lebih dulu menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti coklat. Di aula yang luas – di mana seluruh siswa berdiri – Naruto masih saja menggerutu mengunyah rotinya. Tak memperdulikan kepala sekolahnya yang berbicara panjang lebar. Ketika sang kepala sekolah mengumumkan akan hadirnya seorang guru baru di kelasnya, pemuda manis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan menguap berkali-kali dan hampir tertidur.

Paling-paling hanya guru tua yang keriput dan dan kurus, seperti dua bulan yang lalu. Di mana Naruto terpaksa menggotong gurunya karena mengalami serangan rematik mendadak. Itu pengalaman paling menyedihkan sepanjang masa.

Ia menguap lagi, kali ini plus jitakan keras dari sahabatnya.

Tapi, saat sang guru baru itu muncul, Naruto terbelalak. Dengan penampilan yang sama, kaca mata tipis dan kemeja biru yang sama. Naruto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersedak oksigen yang ia hirup. Pemuda itu, ternyata adalah guru baru yang akan mengajar kelas musik untuk kelasnya, kelas XII IPA 1.

Laki-laki tampan itu adalah guru barunya, laki-laki yang ia temui di dalam kereta yang sesak. Entah keberuntungan atau malah yang lain – Naruto masih bingung untuk menyimpulkan – ia tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat guru tampan itu setiap hari. Ya, walaupun ia menyukai guru baru itu. Dalam tanda kutip, menyukai dalam konteks yang berbeda. Seperti gadis yang terserang romansa remaja yang menggebu-gebu. Ini dilematis.

Sayang sekali, pemuda tampan itu guru barumu Naruto!

Setelah berhari-hari bergelut dalam romansa khas remaja dengan rona merah muda setiap bertemu sang guru yang ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, ia memutuskan untuk mendedikasikan dirinya dan masa-masa akhir di sekolahnya sebagai pengagum rahasia sang guru idaman. Ia jatuh cinta.

Hari pertama, setelah merengek-rengek pada penjaga sekolah dan memaksa pak tua itu membuka ruang guru pagi-pagi buta – bayangkan bagaimana Naruto melakukannya – akhirnya pemuda blonde itu berhasil menyelipkan sebatang coklat di dalam laci dan sebuah ucapan selamat pagi di atas kertas berwarna oranye bergambar rubah kecil di sudutnya. Sepanjang jam pelajaran pertama, Kiba tak henti-hentinya berdecak frustasi melihat sahabatnya yang mendadak gila, terbukti dengan aksi senyum-senyum tak jelas sembari menatap gedung music di seberang lapangan.

Setelah bel istirahat berdering, Naruto buru-buru melesat. Ia bersembunyi di dekat tangga ruang guru. Ketika hampir sepuluh menit menunggu dalam harap, ia dapat melihat Sasuke-sensei keluar membuang bungkus coklatnya yang telah kosong. Sepertinya guru itu menyukai hadiahnya.

Ia tersenyum puas.

Hari kedua, dengan aksi yang sama namun alasan berbeda, di mana Naruto beralasan akan mengumpulkan tugas pagi-pagi buta di meja Sasuke, pemuda itu berhasil meletakkan sekotak nasi goreng dan ucapan yang sama di atas meja guru tampan itu. Seolah berada dalam déjà vu, Naruto kembali melihat Sasuke membuang kotak stereofoam itu di tempat sampah yang sama.

Hari berikutnya. Aksi yang sama, alasan yang sama dan benda yang sama, Naruto kembali meletakkan bekal itu di atas meja Sasuke-sensei. Kali ini ia penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke-sensei ketika menerima sekotak nasi goreng itu, ia memilih untuk mengintip. Dan hasilnya ia tak dapat menahan matanya untuk tidak menetesken air mata ketika bukan Sasuke-sensei yang menyantap makanan itu, melainkan guru berbadan tambun yang memang terkenal tukang makan. Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Ini mengecewakan.

Naruto tak bertahan, ia memilih melarikan diri di atas atap. Ia ingin menangis sejadinya. Tak apalah jika seorang lelaki menangis. Toh, menangis adalah wujud dari emosi. Dan jujur saja, Naruto saat ini sedang emosi.

Ia berlari tergesa-gesa sembari menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi Sasuke sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Guru muda itu tersenyum.

Naruto masih terisak dan bahunya masih bergetar. Ia bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap yang cukup tinggi. Menumpukan kekesalannya. Naruto sedikit tercekat dan menahan isak yang terus menerus keluar dari bibirnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu atap sekolah.

Jangan-jangan guru piket?

Kalau dia tertangkap membolos pada saat jam pelajaran, ia bisa mati berdiri di tengah lapangan. Gawat!

" Tidak masuk ke kelas, Uzumaki Naruto?" suara itu terdengar berat. Naruto menoleh, mendapati dirinya mendapat tatapan teduh Sasuke. Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang bersama bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Jangan lupakan bagaimana ekspresi terkejutnya.

" Maaf, sensei. Saya tak mendengar jika bel sudah berbunyi." Ucapnya sembari menunduk dan menghapus jejak air matanya.

" Kau menangis?"

" Ti-tidak sensei. Mata saya kemasukan debu." Kilah Naruto sembari tersenyum paksa.

" Ku kira kau menangis."

" Saya kembali ke kelas sensei." Naruto berpamitan dengan gugup. Ia hampir melangkahkan kakinya jika saja Sasuke tak buru-buru menyela.

" Tetap tinggal di sana. Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

" I-iya.."

Perlahan guru muda itu mendekat dan berdiri di samping Naruto. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas. Persisi seperti posisi Naruto saat ini. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap wajah muridnya yang menurutnya cukup lucu untuk ukuran lelaki.

" Jadi, sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?" ucapnya lembut sembari tersenyum. Setelah itu Naruto dapat merasakan jari-jari hangat menelusup di sela jari-jarinya.

Naruto tercekat begitu kalimat itu terdengar dan jari-jari yang menelusup di sela jemarinya. Sejak kapan Sasuke-sensei tahu perasaannya? Apa dia juga tahu tentang coklat dan nasi goreng yang ia berikan?

Naruto tersenyum hangat sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya yang menganggur di dada sang guru muda. Sebelum rona merah muda semakin memenuhi wajahnya, sebelum dadanya terlalu cepat berdegup, ia menghela napas panjang. Menghilangkan kegugupannya.

" Sejak awal."

Dan genggaman tangan itu semakin erat.

" Soal nasi goreng itu, aku minta maaf. Choza-sensei menginginkannya, dan aku tak bisa menolak." Ucap Sasuke sedikit menyesal.

" Sensei, ta-tahu soal nasi goreng itu?"

" Siapa lagi siswa di sekolah ini yang memiliki buku bergambar rubah kecil di sudutnya selain kau?"

" Sensei..!" Naruto memukul dada Sasuke.

" Tapi nasi goreng yang kemarin, lumayan enak."

" Aku sendiri yang membuatnya." Ucap Naruto malu-malu. Hei kau bukan seorang gadis, Naruto.

" Kau berbakat menjadi koki. Oh, sebaiknya kau masuk ke kelas. Jangan sampai kau dihukum" Ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak helaian pirang Naruto. Lembut.

" Ha'i." pemuda blonde itu mengangguk semangat tak lupa cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

" Belajarlah yang rajin, jangan sering terlambat." Sasuke sedikit mengeraskan suaranya karena Naruto yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

" Pasti. Oh ya sensei, I Love You." Naruto sedikit berteriak sebelum berhenti dan membuka pintu keluar atap. Diam-diam ia merona.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan kea rah Naruto sebelum akhirnya menggumam singkat.

" I Love You to, my student." Ucapnya ketika jaraknya hanya beberapa jengkal dari Naruto.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirnya.

Ya, sepertinya ia akan menyukai tempat kerjanya yang baru dan murid yang mencuri hatinya sejak awal ia melihatnya di atas gerbong kereta yang penuh sesak.

Ya, memang sejak awal.

Fin

0

0

A/N: fic iseng karena teman saya yang lagi gila sama guru TIK di sekolah saya. Tapi dengan ending yang dimodifikasi – tentunya, kau tahu bagaimana jika endingnya seperti di atas? Akan sangat mengerikan – dan saya mengolahnya dalam fic singkat ini. Sebenarnya saya mau lanjutin fic saya yang multichap, tapi inspirasi ngadat di tengah jalan, dan hilang. Jadi saya buat fic gaje ini.

Dedicated for Yatta-chan and Reza-sensei.

Hope you enjoy. Mind to review?

N.L


End file.
